The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus which employs a one-head drum including a single head with double gaps each having a different azimuth angle.
In conventional magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus, for example, such as digital audio tape recorders (hereinafter, referred to as "DAT") of a rotary head type, a two-head drum is mostly used. In magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the two-head drum type, a plurality of heads are installed on the rotary drum, so that various work of adjustment, such as pairing adjustment of heads, height-adjustment of heads and adjustment for relevant mechanisms is required, resulting in a raise in production costs of the rotary drum and a decrease in the productivity of manufacturing of rotary drums.
An employment of one-head drum including one head with two gaps of different azimuth angles (hereinafter, simply referred to as "double azimuth one head drum") in place of two-head drum simply for the purpose of cost down and an increase in the productivity encounters with a difficulty in decreasing manufacturing costs, because drums having a specified lead angle (track angle) have to be prepared.
In the meantime, since the international standard for DAT has been settled, a decrease simply in number of heads can not satisfy the above standard, leaving an inconvenience of incompatibility.